a clock is ticking
by tequilame
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang ingin Akashi katakan, tetapi dia memilih untuk diam. Teikou arc. — Nijimura/Akashi.


**TITLE** : a clock is ticking  
 **RATING** : K+  
 **GENRE** : hurt/comfort  
 **PAIRING** : nijimura/akashi  
 **NOTES** : SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PAPIH-SLASH-KAK NIJI-SLASH-BIAS-SLASH-SUAMI-SLASH-APALAH KAMU. btw timeline ff ini adalah saat masih di teiko yaaaaa.  
 **DEDICATION** : nijimura shuzo, **AoiRizuki** (AKU TAHU OTP KITA SAMA BBY. maaf selama ini sudah banyak spam pm kamu dengan ramblingan abstrak)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : milik fujimaki tadatoshi.

* * *

.

 **a clock is ticking**

.

* * *

Di saat latihan basket berlangsung mereka berdiri berseberangan di lapangan sebagai lawan, dan Akashi berpikir _Limabelas, limabelas_ , lagi dan lagi, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Nijimura- _san_ dan limabelas terdengar masih sangatlah muda, namun mungkin ini adalah ulang tahun terakhir yang akan mereka lewatkan bersama sebelum berpisah lama. Akashi mengamati Nijimura- _san_ diam-diam dan sangat hati-hati, untuk memastikan dia tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri atau terhantam bola meskipun hal itu mustahil karena Nijimura- _san_ bukanlah Kuroko. Setiap kali mereka bertemu mata, Akashi harus berbohong dan berseru pada rekan satu timnya untuk memperketat penjagaan Nijimura- _san_ karena dia masihlah pemain yang kuat.

Suara tik-tak jam dinding mengalun secara kontinu di telinga Akashi. Jari-jari Akashi terasa kaku tiba-tiba dan dia hampir menjatuhkan bola basket yang digenggamnya, berjalan ke arah bangku di pinggir lapangan, di mana Nijimura- _san_ tengah duduk dan meneguk satu botol minuman isotonik. Akashi bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak, dan hanya dapat memikirkan tentang ulang tahun terakhir dan upacara kelulusan yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, dan kenyataan lain tentang bagaimana dia harus berdiri sendiri memimpin tim basket Teiko tanpa ada Nijimura- _san_ di belakang sebagai penopangnya jika suatu saat dia tergelincir atau jatuh. _Aneh_ , dia pikir, karena ayah selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak menggantungkan diri pada orang lain.

Setelah latihan selesai, mereka berdiri berdampingan, sedikit takut (Akashi, Nijimura- _san_ tidak), sampai pelatih mengatakan bahwa latihan hari ini berakhir dan mereka semua boleh pulang.

Akashi bertemu dengan Nijimura- _san_ setelah memastikan kalau di gedung olahraga sudah tidak ada orang lagi dan setelah Akashi selesai menandatangani beberapa dokumen sebagai ketua perwakilan siswa, dan mereka sama sekali belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun semenjak keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Akashi katakan, tetapi dia memilih untuk diam, dan ikut berbaring di lantai bersama Nijimura- _san_ sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan, dan mereka sama-sama menatap langit-langit gedung olahraga yang lampunya sengaja dibiarkan padam, Nijimura- _san_ mendudukkan dirinya secara kasual dan menatap ke bawah ke arah wajah Akashi, di dalam kegelapan, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Nijimura- _san_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nijimura- _san_ ," Akashi berkata dan di saat bersamaan Nijimura- _san_ berujar, "Menikahlah denganku."

Akashi tercekat. Nijimura- _san_ berkata, "Aku serius," dan mengangkat tangan Akashi ke udara, membuat cincin imajiner di salah satu jari manis Akashi. Akashi tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik.

Akashi berkata, "Kita masih anak-anak."

Nijimura- _san_ berkata, "Ya, tapi aku terus membayangkan ayahmu marah dan diselimuti rasa dendam karena anak satu-satunya berhasil aku rampas, dan kau terlihat lucu ketika memakai apron."

Akashi berkata, "Jangan menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai lelucon, Nijimura- _san_."

Nijimura- _san_ berkata, "Aku akan pergi, lama. Tapi aku pasti kembali, dan jika saat aku kembali nanti aku tidak bisa menikahimu, kehidupanku setelahnya tidak akan jadi bermakna."

Akashi tidak bersemu merah. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal konyol."

Nijimura-san menyematkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari milik Akashi, "Aku benar-benar ingin kau mengatakan 'aku bersedia'."

Akashi berkata, "Ayahku akan membunuhmu," dan mereka tertawa.


End file.
